Interview With A SackvilleBagg
by Taylor Ruggiero
Summary: Welcome to our half hour television segment of 'Interview With A Sackville-Bagg! Every episode we will have the pleasure to meet and chat with a certain member of the Sackville-Bagg family...this should be interesting.
1. Rudolph SackvilleBagg

**Interview With A Sackville-Bagg **

**Chapter One: Rudolph Sackville-Bagg**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Yeah it's sad. Plus, this is a little fun story that is paired with 'From London With Love' and 'Through Midnight Eyes' so be prepared to see references now and then. **

…...

Why yes? Hello there! Welcome to our half hour television segment of 'Interview With A Sackville-Bagg'! Every episode we will have the pleasure to meet and chat with a certain member of the Sackville-Bagg family. Tonight's guest is everybody's favorite gentleman vampire, Rudolph Sackville-Bagg! Ah...yes, we all know you're excited but seriously...we need you to stop clapping and screaming now. You're going to scare him away!

Rudolph: (_Enters carefully as if he's afraid someone is going to jump him.)_

Welcome to the show Rudolph! We're honored that you decided to come on!

Rudolph: Yes...um..._ (Eyes a certain girl sitting in the front row) _Is she alright? It looks like foam is starting to come out of her mouth...

Hm...what? OH! AH! SECURITY PLEASE REMOVE THE GIRL WITH THE WEIRD FOAM PROBLEM FROM THE SHOW!-Yeah sorry about that Ruddy, she's simply suffering an overdosing of hot dreamy vampire sighting.

Rudolph: I guess I'll take that as a compliment! But I wouldn't call myself 'hot' or 'dreamy'. I'm a monster of the night with a curse ancient even to your God.

Trust me, there are plenty of girls in this world who are drooling at your very presence right now. And not just in this room, all around the world because this television show is LIVE! Now...anyway, why don't you tell us a little about yourself, Rudolph?

Rudolph: _(Slightly horrified at the image of girls drooling over him) _Er...well...there isn't much to say about myself other than-

Random fangirl in the audience: TAKE YOUR SHIRT OFF!

SECURITY! Heh, sorry about that. That girl should be ashamed of herself. Everyone is fully aware you wouldn't do such a thing. Your brother on the other hand...!

Rudolph: _(Gasps, slightly offended) _Gregory has been on your show?

Uh..no, but when he is, he will most likely rip his shirt off on demand. Unless...you want to do that too and show all those Gregory fangirls you are just as good as him?

Rudolph: I would never! I have come through a fine line of respectable men and Father wouldn't approve of that at all! Besides...I have a girlfriend.

Your Daddy doesn't have to know! Oh yeah? You have many girlfriends from what I've been seeing around . Aren't you the little player? Is it true you dated Tony's sister and cousin at the same time?

Rudolph: _(Frowns) _No, those rumors are false.

Okay...so who is your girlfriend?

Another crazy fangirl: I'LL KILL HER!

Rudolph: _(sighs)_ It's complicated...you see, after I was turned into a mortal I was sent to London with the rest of my family and we haven't had contact since...hey, wait a second, why am I a vampire now? What's going on?

Since I am the creator of the show, I can do anything I want. I turned you back into a vampire just for the special occasion of this show. I already know about your girlfriend seeing as I kinda created her too. She sends her love and hopefully you'll be reunited soon.

Rudolph: Really? _(Smiles, excited)_ What else did she say? How is everyone doing? Is Tony being bullied by those guys again? Is Rookery still floating around?-

No, shut up. You'll find out in a different story. NOW, I have some questions here on my trusty index cards. Care to answer them?

Rudolph: Sure...as long as they're not too inappropriate.

Looks like question number one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine and ten are out! Question eleven; What is your favorite color?

Rudolph: I like dark colors...like, black...and navy blue.

Interesting! What about ruby red like your eyes?

Rudolph: Why does everyone describe my eyes as 'ruby'? Yes, I know they're red but what's so special about them? _(Pauses)_ Forget I said that.

_(Absolute silence)_

Creepy girl #1: RED EYES ARE SO FREAKIN SEXYYY!

Creepy girl #2: I WANT TO STARE INTO YOUR VAMPIRE EYES FOREVER AS YOU SINK YOUR LONG FANGS INTO MY NECK!

Creepy girl #3: Rudolph, bite me!

Creepy girl #4: No, bite me!

This is why you don't ask any questions. This is why I am the only one to ask questions.

Rudolph: I apologize. I didn't know they were going to react the way they did. Perhaps I should leave and come another time when they calm down...?

NO! Do you realize how long it got me to get you on this show? Tony Thompson is not the most reliable messenger. Sit your temporary vampire ass down and answer more questions for us curious fans.

Rudolph: _(Sits back down)_ Alright. What's the next question?

Question twelve; Why are you so much better than Edward Cullen?

Rudolph: Who is Edward Cullen? I never heard of him.

Edward Cullen: I LOVE BELLA, LEAVE ME ALONE _(sparkles out of the room)_

Okay...so, anyway...question thirteen; If you weren't a vampire, what mythical creature would you like to be?

Rudolph: I wouldn't want to be any at all actually...

Oh come on, pick one!

Rudolph: A mermaid.

Are you kidding me?

Rudolph: You said pick one.

You could have chose a werewolf but you chose a mermaid? You'd be a merman by the way...hopefully you don't want to be a girl too.

Rudolph: No I am very happy with my gender. I just wasn't thinking and picked the first thing that popped into my head. Sorry for all the confusion.

Don't be sorry, Rudolph, it's adorable when you get all flustered.

Rudolph: Are you flirting with me?

No...I'm just extremely friendly.

Rudolph: _(Shrugs shoulders) _Next question?

Right! Next question...ah! It seems it's time for our game of 'this and that'. I say two words, could be anything from an object, person or place and you have to choose one. Got it?

Rudolph: Seems decent enough...

OKAY! QUICK! Cheese or Hamburgers?

Rudolph: Oh um...cheese?

Rainbows or kittens?

Rudolph: Kittens.

Elizabeth or Megan Fox?

Rudolph: Elizabeth of course!

Good boy...here's a cookie.

Rudolph: I don't eat cookies since you turned me back into a vampire. Once I'm human again maybe I'll take your offer.

Game over. Now, _(Turns towards crowd_) I have a challenge for all of you! It's your time to ask your own questions to our dear Rudolph Sackville-Bagg. Simply write it in a review and send it! All questions will be featured in the next live special we have with Rudolph. Doesn't that sound fun?

EVERYONE IN THE UNIVERSE: YESSSSS!

Rudolph: Oh my, I think I should be afraid.

Probably! Until next time guys! Bye! _(Waves) _Rudolph, wave.

Rudolph: _(Waves)_ Until the night.

**A/N: No, I'm being serious. Send your questions in using a review so that in the next chapter Rudolph can answer them. Oh, and be nice about them! Address him as, Mister Rudolph Sackville-Bagg or as Elizabeth likes to call him, Ruby eyes. He really likes the politeness. All jokes aside, do you like the idea? I decided to create a little side project that collaborates some of my little vampire stories together. **


	2. Rudolph SackvilleBagg Pt 2

**Interview With A Sackville-Bagg**

**Chapter Two: Rudolph Sackville-Bagg pt 2**

…...

Now, Rudolph, what's the deal, why don't take put the moves on girls? Are you gay? _(Sees that they're back on air)_ Oh! Welcome back to 'Interview With A Sackville-Bagg'! Last episode we were sitting down with Rudolph Sackville-Bagg himself and talked about his life. He is now back to answer some most demanded questions and deal with fangirl hilarity.

Rudolph: I do not prefer the same sex!

We believe you, I was just making sure! Anyway...question one from the fans: Mister Rudolph Sackville-Bagg, do you think you and Elizabeth will ever marry?

Audience: AWWWWWW...

Crazy fangirls to the left: WHO THE HELL IS THIS ELIZABETH AND WHERE CAN WE DUMP HER BODY?

Rudolph: _(Is red) _Well—well, I don't know. Perhaps when I return to Scotland.

Are you hinting at something?

Rudolph: How can I be the one hinting? You're the one who created the story. Are you hinting at something?

What did I say about asking questions? I'm the host so I can only. Plus, I have decided to ignore your question and leave all the readers in a state of excitement and confusion.

Rudolph: That's awfully mean. _(Gestures towards some people in the crowd) _They look like they're going to cry.

No, they're going to cry because they're in the presence of probably one of the best vampires to ever grace this planet. Screw Edward Cullen and all those sparkling fairies.

Edward Cullen: SCREW YOU B*TCH! _(Sparkles away)_

Rudolph: He is quite rude, isn't he?

Yeah, and I still haven't figured out how he keeps getting in here. ONTO THE NEXT QUESTION! Yo, Mister Rudy Sackville-Bagg, how do you feel about Gregory's rising popularity over yours? I know it makes me sad. FROWNY FACE.

Gregory: You're just jealous that I'm fabulous.

Get the hell out of here! You're not scheduled to come on until next episode!

Gregory: Fine, fine...this isn't the last of me! _(Disappears in a cloud of smoke)_

Did you know he could do that?

Rudolph: No I didn't. However, my older brother is full of surprises which is probably why he is so popular. I really don't need that kind of attention...I find myself content with what I have.

Gregory fangirls: JEALOUS, JEALOUS, JEALOUS!

_(Throws cow milk at them) _GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE! Oops! Lost my cool a little bit. I hate it when fans break in. I mean-they're supposed to come next episode! Not this episode! Somebody get them a calendar!

Rudolph: I'm fairly sure that I need to watch my back when I leave the set. I don't want Gregory's fangirls to attack me with cookies and optional dangerous devices.

Nah! Don't worry! I will personally escort you to your car.

Rudolph: Thank you, I appreciate that.

Welcome. NEXT QUESTIONNNN! Rudolph, would you rather have no legs or no arms?

Man without any legs or arms: What kind of question is that?

Calm down humpty dumpty. It's only a question. Now, Rudolph, pick, no legs or no arms? Think about all the things you can't do if you didn't have one of them...

Rudolph: _(Bites his lip) _Um...I'd have to choose no legs. I wouldn't be able to hug people if I didn't have any arms.

WHAT KIND OF ANSWER IS THAT? QUICK DUCK AND COVER! _(Dives under chair as fangirls jumped out of their seats and stormed the stage) _

Fangirls: WE'LL GIVE YOU HUGSSSS!

SECURITY!

Security: _(Throws everyone out)_

Well...now that the whole place is now empty...it seems we can ask more questions without being interrupted. Next question...chapter two?

Rudolph: Chapter two? That's a question?

No, I just felt like adding it in there because technically it IS a question but not a question for you. That question was for me! Since this is the second chapter, here's your answer!

Rudolph: Next question?

_(Fumbles with index cards, they fall to the floor causing a mess everywhere) _Uh—uh—uhhhhh...it seems that's all the questions we have today! Watch Gregory get a thousand more questions!

Rudolph: _(Rolls eyes) _I bet, like, 'Gregory will you marry me?', 'Gregory what underwear are you wearing?'

Gregory: No I will not marry you Rudolph and I'm wearing black boxers right now.

Do I really need to say it?

Gregory: Nope, I'm going. _(Turns into bat and exits the building) _

Rudolph: Can you turn me back into a human?

No, the show's not over yet. No cookies for you. Or cow milk.

Rudolph: How long do I have to stay like this? I didn't wait three centuries just to be changed back to make girls happy! I think I'm decent looking as a mortal!

Oh, you are very handsome as one of us. It's just...several people find vampires extremely attractive even though they used to be considered monsters. Like come on! They have fangs, long fangs that will rip your neck apart. Great visional, huh?

Rudolph: Fantastic.

Maybe you want to return to the show? We all loved having you here!

Rudolph: I don't want to cause any trouble...

You won't! You can appear on the second half of Gregory's interview! How does that sound?

Rudolph: I would be honored to.

_(Awkward silence)_

So...what are you doing later?

Rudolph: Elizabeth stuff.

Yeah, I figured.

_(Awkward silence)_

Rudolph: What are you doing later?

Rudolph and Elizabeth stuff

Rudolph: Yeah, I figured.

_(Awkward silence)_

About that paycheck I'm going to give you...

Rudolph: You'll send it in the mail?

Yup! Sounds like a plan.

Rudolph: Which translates into me not getting anything at all.

How'd you know?

Rudolph: Why are we still live?

Well, we need to meet a certain amount of minutes on the show. It's not time yet.

_(Several minutes passed by)_

Rudolph: Time yet?

_(Checks watch) _Nope!

Rudolph: Now?

Nope!

Rudolph: Now?

No and stop asking! The show will end when it very well pleases! I can have you here all night and not break a sweat!

Rudolph: Alright, if we have so much time, I would like to talk about-

TIME'S UP! THANK YOU FOR VIEWING OUR MEDIOCORE TELEVISON SHOW AND PLEASE RETURN...SERIOUSLY...We're running out of money and need the popularity. Next episode we have the please of interviewing Gregory Sackville-Bagg! Please send your questions in a review and hope to see your face in the audience! Say bye Rudolph!

Rudolph: Bye! _(Waves)_

**A/N: Reviews are golden. **


	3. Gregory SackvilleBagg

**Interview With A Sackville-Bagg**

**Chapter Three: Gregory Sackville-Bagg**

**Disclaimer: In this chapter, there are several references to my other little vampire stories, like 'Through Midnight Eyes' for example. Don't feel lost if you haven't read them, just enjoy the humor! **

…...

Where the hell am I? What am I doing here? Oh right...I have a television show to host. Did you know we reached so much more popularity after we said that Gregory Sackville-Bagg was going to be interviewed next..?

Gregory fangirls: AHHHH! GREGORYYY! _(Some faint, others start foaming at the mouth) _WE LOVEEE YOUUUUUUUUU!

See what I mean? Come on people, Rudolph is just as adorable as the rebellious teen! It's a good thing he's coming back on Gregory's second part of his appearance...We'll have the Rudolph fangirls and the Gregory fangirls all in the same room...That should be interesting.

Gregory: _(Jumps into his seat) _Hi.

Gregory fangirls: _(Again with the fainting and foaming) _

Oh, hey. What's up.

Gregory: _(Shrugs shoulders) _The usual.

I see. Thank you for saving me the whole crappy introduction and have your fangirls over there jump on me. _(Throws any index cards having to do with introductions and cheesy jokes away)_

Gregory: It's the least I can do, you created my girlfriend.

Ah yes! How is Jennifer doing?

Gregory: Fine...Can you get to the questions? I have somewhere to be after this.

Edward Cullen: Where did you have to be huh? Where? Stealing my girlfriend? BELLA? BELLLLA? WHY DON'T YOU LOVE ME ANYMORE? _(Sparkles away)_

I swear to God...next time he gets in here...

Gregory: Mind if I take my shirt off? It's getting hot in here? _(Doesn't even acknowledge the fact that Edward Cullen accused him of sleeping with Bella)_

Every girl in the universe: YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

Um, no. Here at 'Interview with a Sackville-Bagg', we do not allow such images of teenage desires to overcloud the real purpose! _(Chucks index cards at him) _

Gregory: _(Rolls eyes and puts shirt down) _Fine. Will you stop with the index cards? It's not like you have to read off them! You memorize every question and every line!

Shut up, just shut up you. No cookies!

Gregory: I'm really curious to see what the fans questions are...

I'm getting to them! I'll have you know you have a lot of questions. But first, I have a question of my very own.

Gregory: ...And that would be?

Is Junior single?

Junior Fangirls _(Is there even any?)_: AHHHHHHHH! BLONDE VERISON OF GREGORY IS SO HOTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT AND HOW HE WAS GOING TO LEAD THE BIGGEST VAMPIRE ARMY IN HISTORY BUT THEN WHIMPED OUT LIKE A GIRL AT THE TRAIL! HOW ATTRACTIVE! He has a heart!

Gregory: Yeah...but you know that already.

True but I wanted to see how Junior's fangirls were going to react.

Gregory: I didn't even knew he had fangirls!

Junior fangirls: We're a new club!

Nice to know! Now shut up. Anyway...question number one; What's your favorite band...if you've gotten to choose a favorite since to human.

Gregory: Well you kinda turned me back into a vampire just for this stupid show...but I'd have to stay my favorite band is either My Chemical Romance or Black Veil Brides.

Why am I not surprised? Why can't you just choose one?

Gregory: Because they both have the same level of awesomeness.

Pft, I personally dig My Chemical Romance.

Random Black Veil Brides fangirls: Nobody cares.

Random My Chemical Romance fangirls: Na Na Na Na!

Okay...next question! How do you keep your hair upright at all times? Some kind of special hair spray? Personally I wanna know this too!

Gregory: I don't do anything to it.

No, you're lying. It can't be spiky just by itself.

Gregory: I'm not lying. I wake up like this and don't brush it.

Gregory fangirls: YOUR HAIR IS LIKE JESUS! _(Faints)_

Well there you have it everyone! Gregory's hair is perfect and no one else will be able to compare to it because it's impossible to get a mirror image using crappy hair spray and gel!

Every boy in the universe: _(Self esteem is dropped)_

Next questions! Sir Greggles, Who would win in a fight...you or Edward Cullen? Who has better pick up lines...you or Edward Cullen?

Gregory: _(Raises eyebrows) _Sir Greggles? Those questions have obvious answers...I mean come on, look at me. _(Gets up and does a spin)_

Edward Cullen: Oh yeah? Let's have a battle then!

God dammit...again with his sparkling and teenage moods...Actually...Gregory...you and Edward are a lot more alike than you think...those PMSings make you look like twins!

Gregory: _(Growls) _I'm nothing like him!

Prove it then!

Gregory: Fine! I will! _(Points at Edward) _I challenge you to a girl pickup game.

Edward Cullen: ALRIGHT! What are the rules?

Gregory: Use your best pickup line to get a girl. Whoever has the best pickup line will win and show who's the best.

Edward Cullen: DEAL. _(Turns to random fangirl) _I sparkle, aren't I attractive?

Random fangirl: _(Drops dead on the floor) _

Gregory: _(Sits back down) _I rest my case.

Edward Cullen: Hey! It's your turn!

Gregory: I don't need to you idiot. Everyone knows I just beat you by default. Plus your girl kinda died. You suck you vampire wannabee.

Edward Cullen: WANNA GO?

Seriously...go away.

Security: _(Gets rid of him)_

He'll be back...he never goes away...

Gregory: Forget about him. Focus on beautiful me. Now, questions?

Right...Mister Gregg Sackville-Bagg, what pickup line would you use on a girl?

Gregory: _(Stares straight into camera) _You are by far the sweetest thing I have ever laid my eyes on in three centuries. I must have you.

Jesus...I need some water.

Gregory fangirls: _(All died from the pickup line)_

Gregory: Why didn't you die too? Do you not find me attractive?

Oh, I do. But personally, I like Rudolph better. I love me gentlemen. Don't worry, you're a close second!

Gregory: _(Is confused and angry) _This have never happened to me before!

Yeah, well, get over it. Moving on! Mister Greggy Sackville-Bagg, are you jealous you don't have a girlfriend like Rudolph?

Gregory: _(Laughs) _What are you talking about? I do have a girlfriend.

Not outside my stories. In other words, in other fanfictions, you don't! Now how does the loneliness feel? How does it feel?

Gregory: Quite fine really...I'm not jealous of Rudolph at all.

Yes you are.

Gregory: No I'm not.

Yes.

Gregory: No.

Yes you are. NEXT QUESTION! Where did you buy your clothes from since they're different than your family's?

Gregory: I'm assuming you're talking about the clothes I had as a vampire. I got tired of the old shit they had me wear so I stole some here and there. Later I put it all together and colored my spikes.

Everything makes sense now.

Gregory: Yup.

Gregory, what the hell is wrong with your freaking hair? LAUGHING FACE.

Gregory: Excuse me?

That was a question from a fan. I like it. So does Rudolph.

Gregory: There's nothing wrong with my hair. _(Touches it to make sure) _It's perfect the way it is and anybody who doesn't think so is jealous. Bitch, I'm fabulous.

Stop looking through Anna's magazines.

Gregory: No, they're very informative.

Last question! You excited? I'm excited? Because after the show I'll be able to got eat dinner! The producer of the show, aka me, doesn't allow me to have food until everything is flawless. Gregory, what's the type of girl you look for? Hopefully they're not stupid preps...whiny goths, weirdo punks, dramatic scenes or possibly show off steam punks...

Gregory: I like a girl who can speak and think for herself. I really don't care what fashion sense she has as long as she's not unbearable.

Wow. I thought you were totally going to say hardcore rockers...or emos...or something.

Gregory: I'm full of surprises!

I can tell. Since you practically murdered all your fangirls, would you like to go now? I bet you're very excited to be on the second part with your dear brother?

Gregory: Can't wait...

Ignoring sarcasm! It seems that we ran out of time!

Gregory fangirls: _(Are dead so they can't complain) _

Gregory: How sad!

Shut up. If you liked this episode, why not leave a few more questions for both Rudolph and Gregory in a review? They would really appreciate it!

Gregory: I don't know why they keep addressing me as Greggles, Greggy and Gregg!

Because they know it would piss you off. Kay bye guys!

Gregory: Bye all you delicious tasting mortals...

**A/N: As mentioned before, for the next episode, leave questions for Gregory AND Rudolph! Thanks to everyone who has been taking part so far! Keep the questions and feedback coming! **


	4. Gregory SackvilleBagg Pt 2

**Interview With A Sackville-Bagg **

**Chapter Four: Gregory Sackville-Bagg pt 2**

…...

Hello everyone! I know, I know...you're probably thinking...hey! Where the hell have you been? Well...you see-about that...Our studios kinda got flooded by Pottermore fans wanting us to do an interview with J.K. Rowling and find out when the 'welcome' emails would be sent. You know what I told them? 'HELL NO! THIS ISN'T INTERVIEW WITH FOR POTTERMORE', this is 'INTERVIEW WITH A MOTHER FUCKING SACKVILLE-BAGG.' What? Oh yeah. I forgot. No cursing on the show. I broke my own rule.

After I told the crazy fans to leave, they kinda tried to kill me so I went into hiding. I can finally reveal my face to the public and get on with these long awaited interviews. Yay! Last episode, we had the 'ever so popular' Gregory Sackville-Bagg!

Gregory fangirls: YESSSSSSSSS!

Woah! What the hell? I thought you all died?

Gregory fangirls: We were reborn just for this exact moment.

I guess that's cool. Anyway! I would like to welcome back Mister 'My hair is just so perfect' to the show! Everybody clap, yes, that even means you Edward Cullen.

Edward Cullen: _(Glaring in a seat over in corner) _Clap. Clap.

Good enough! Even though you actually didn't do the polite gesture and simply said the words! You're just jealous he's better than you!

Gregory: _(Walks on stage) _Of course I'm better than him. I thought we established this last time.

We did.

Gregory fangirls: Give us another pick-up line! Please!

Gregory: Not this time girls...and some creepy guys, I really don't want to be responsible for killing you all again.

Ew, you sound like Rudolph.

Rudolph: _(Comes out of nowhere) _Hey! What is that supposed to mean?

Relax, my gentleman vampire, I was only kidding. We all love your modest ways...so much in fact that we couldn't bear witness Gregory turning into you.

Gregory: At first you made me feel special, but now, not so much.

Rudolph fangirls: _(Fainting) _WE LOVEEEE YOU! ADD US ON FACEBOOK! BECAUSE YEAH, YOU APPARENTLY GOT A FACEBOOK THE OTHER DAY?

Say what?

Rudolph: Anna had forced me to get a facebook. You're all free to add me, just as long as you don't get stalker-ish.

Gregory: _(Smirks) _Doubt that.

Hey Gregory? Why don't you get a facebook?

Gregory fangirls: _(At the edge of their seats)_

Gregory: Frankly, I think it's a waste of time. Plus...these fangirls over here have another excuse not to leave me alone. Why would I care to see what other people are doing? Liking other statues? I. Do. Not. Give. A. Flying. Fuc-

HEY! HEY! HEY NOW! Remember what I said about cursing.

Gregory: Yeah, after you did it.

Rudolph: My brother is not lying.

Way to state the obvious..._(Gets out index cards of fans questions) _We have a lot of questions for you guys today..._no_...not all of them are for Gregory.

Gregory: Well I'm surprised!

Rudolph: Please, brother, I am just as good as you.

Gregory: In your dreams.

Enough! Enough! I'd rather not have a fight on the show...not today anyway. First question...Mister Rudolph Sackville-Bagg, would you ever want to trade lives with Gregory?

Rudolph: No, I'm pretty content with what I have.

Gregory: _(Shakes head) _What lies.

Good answer! Okay...this one is for you, Gregory...why are you so emo?

Rudolph: _(Laughs)_

Gregory: I am not...this...'emo'. I was this way even before 'emo' was a word! I am outraged with all this crap and how this generation labels me such pathetic mortal stereotypes.

Gregory fangirls: _(Sighs dreamily)_

That's not even attractive. What are you sighing about.

Rudolph: They are idiots.

Gregory: Oh yeah? And yours aren't?

Rudolph fangirls: _(Bashing their heads against the floor from excitement) _

Rudolph: _(Rolls eyes)_

Next question! So, Gregory, Rudolph...how do you feel about some of the Gregory/Rudolph incest stories about you? Personally, it terrifies me even though I'm a gay supporter...WEIRDED OUT FACE.

Gregory: YUCK YUCK YUCK YUCK! What kind of people would write that crap? I don't have any FEELINGS for my brother! He's my brother!

Rudolph: I find it quite disturbing sometimes, but it's what some people like to read. I don't judge them based on their interests.

Wow, Rudolph, you're so mature about this.

Gregory: He secretly likes it.

Rudolph: I do not, you idiot!

Gregory: I'm the idiot? Please.

Hey! What did I say? I kinda want to get tot these questions before those crazy Pottermore fans find me...Gregory, have you ever flown to America?

Gregory: No.

Nice answer! Short and to the point!

Rudolph? Why are you so damn adorable? And you know, this fan thinks you remind her of Bill Kaulitz when she was thirteen...

Rudolph: I thank you for the compliment. I really don't know why...And who is he?

Gregory: Lead singer from Tokio Hotel.

You would know.

Gregory: Of course!

Gregory fangirls: WE LOVE YOU!

Rudolph fangirls: Shut the hell up posers!

This will be the death of me...Gregles, do you like literature, and if so what kind?

Gregory: Again with another ridiculous nickname! No, I hate reading.

Rudolph: He hasn't picked up a book since he was one hundred years old.

Gregory: Not everyone can be a nerd and read everything known to man!

Rudolph: It's a good way to pass the time!

There you have it folks, Gregory doesn't like literature and Rudolph read everything piece of reading material in the world. What an accomplishment. Another question for Gregory! Don't feel bad Rudolph... _(Looks at index cards) _Actually, there are three questions...Ready?

Gregory: Whatever... _(Huffs)_

On a scale of one to ten, what would you rate yourself Gregory?

Gregory: Eleven. I'm that attractive.

What do you think of your crazed fan girlys, Greg?

Gregory: I only pretend to like them.

Gregory fangirls: No, you love us!

What do you do in your spare time?

Gregory: I scare people, punch things, flirt and sleep. That's all a REAL vampire needs to do. _(Glances at Rudolph) _Unlike Mister 'All romance' over here.

Rudolph: Do not bring my hobbies into this.

This question is for both Gregory and Rudolph!

Rudolph: _(Smiles)_

When it comes down to it, do you really dislike each other as much as you make out, or are you fairly close? I mean, three centuries as vampires must bring most waring families together, right?

Rudolph: Although sometimes I don't agree with my older brother's actions, I assure you I don't hate him. He is my blood and I would never turn my back towards him.

Gregory: _(Places hand on non-beating heart) _I'm flattered brother! I guess I would say that same...I'm not good with handling mushy stuff like he is. All I know, you mess with him or my family, I will personally track you down and rip your head off.

Great picture...I have a few comments for you, Gregory. She would like to say that you're funny, she was the one who claimed you had hair issues and she's currently sitting in the audience.

Person: _(Waves hand)_

Gregory: I hate you because you insulted my hair.

She has a question for Rudolph, also. Why do you think you're so much better than your brother?

Rudolph: I don't believe I ever said that. We are all equals in this world.

Gregory: Pft. Right. You're thinking it in your head. But, of course, I AM better than YOU.

Someone is a bit cocky, eh? Now we have one last question-

Gregory: NO! NO! I'm done. _(Gets up and leaves, resulting Rudolph to sit there awkwardly) _

Rudolph: I apologize for his rudeness.

It's okay, I didn't expect anything less from him. _(Looks towards camera) _Alright guys, it seems our time has run out! On the next episode, we will be having Anna Sackville-Bagg with a surprise guest! Ask questions! You want to know more? Well, you're gonna have to wait like everyone else! Say 'Bye' Rudolph for like...the third time!

Rudolph: Thank you for having me!

**A/N: So, I haven't updated in a few days because I was battling the urges to watch the Pottermore page every second. I made early access! Who else did? Still waiting on the welcome email though! Oh, and I wasn't kidding. Rudolph has a facebook now. If you would like to add him, go on my profile and there's the link! Perhaps the others should follow his suit and get one? Another chapter for 'From London With Love' should be up soon, in case you're wondering. Thank you everyone who is asking questions and keep them coming!**


End file.
